You're Taking Over Me
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: When Yuffie gets into an accident, Squall saves her. After that she starts acting strange. What's going on? He decides to investigate, but when he learns her shocking secret, how can he save her? Inspired by the song, "Taking Over Me" by Evanesence
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my 2nd, (or first if I finish this one before my other one) so my fan-fic is only n00b level, as well as my grammar skills.  
  
And also, please note that I never played anything from FF 1-9 (except TA) so I really don't know anything about Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, or Aerith, except for the stuff told in KH, and things from other people, so I'm making up their histories and stuff, k?  
  
Note to Disclaimer: I don't own any chars except that of which are my own. ____________________________________________________________  
  
Title: Love Your Enemies, Hate Your Friends  
  
Chapter 1: The Simplest Thing, the Biggest Deal  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Squall! You're hurting me!" cried the ninja, Yuffie.  
"It's Leon! Can't you at least get that right?" he snarled in her face, but he loosened his grip.  
He stopped shaking her, and let go of her shoulders.  
"What's with you, Squall? You've been acting a little strange lately." Yuffie said, taking a step back from the man. His expressionless glare followed her.  
"It's Leon!" he snapped. He sighed, then ran a hand through his long dark hair, a habit of his.  
"And I'm not acting strange. You shouldn't sneak up on people. You'll end up getting hurt." he said coldly, his expressionless voice carrying throughout the water cavern.  
Yuffie looked down. He was right after all, though she hated to admit it.  
Squall had been training on the cave, as usual. He had been alone, though, lost in train of thought. And then  
Yuffie, just to annoy him, ran a long finger nail down his arm like a Heartless, which she knew that Squall had always feared would come back.  
Instantly, Squall spun around and started shaking her by the shoulders. It took her a few seconds before she screamed out,  
"Stop it, Squall! You're hurting me!" And was that? could it have been? Yuffie could have sworn she'd seen both worry and resentment fill those dark empty eyes of his, but a moment later, the look was replaced by the usual emotionless eyes.  
"I can do whatever I want, Squallie!" she stuck out her tongue. Well, that was a little immature, she thought to herself. That usually sent him off. But instead, Squall walked past her, as if completely unaware that there was another living being in the cave besides himself. He swung his Gunblade over his shoulder, and headed for the Alleyway.  
"Hey! Where ya going, Squall?" her voice echoed throughout the cave, and Yuffie thought he was already gone.  
"It's Leon." his deep voice echoed, clashing with hers.  
Yuffie decided she didn't want to be alone in a dark, murky cave, and she certainly didn't want to be in the Hotel for the rest of the night with nothing to do, so she decided to follow him.  
He led her into the Second District, then into the Gizmo Shop, then up the ladder in the back, outside the Gizmo Shop. It lead to a big platform, high above the Second District, the night very beautiful.  
"Why are you following me?," he asked, harshly.  
"Can't a girl sit down and look at the stars at night?"  
"No."  
"Hmph." she stood up, putting her hands on her hips. She was so near the edge, and it was good, it would give Squall a small shock. She put a foot off the edge.  
"Wouldn't that be so funny if I fell?" no response.  
"It would put an end to a lot of suffering."  
"Squall!" she said, in an annoyed tone.  
"Leo—"  
"Squall!" the scream ripped out through the second district.  
"Wha—Yuffie!" he shouted. The small sixteen year old was nowhere, so she must've fallen. Sure enough, he heard the soft crash as her body hit the ground.  
"Yuffie!" he shouted, his voice still calm but emotionless.  
He jumped down, grabbed onto a ledge that would break his fall, and fell the rest of about five feet.  
His fighting partner was unconscious, her eyes shut, laying on the ground. He noticed that there was a puddle of blood near where her head rested.  
"Come on! Wake up!" he shouted, the panic rising in his voice.  
His face morphed into something unfamiliar when he saw her face. Her head rested on her neck length raven colored hair like a pillow. Her eyelids twitched, as if having a dream, though they were still shut.  
The corners of Squall's mouth twitched, as if he were going to smile, something that rarely ever happened, a full smile seen even less on him. They twitched because he had looked so peaceful. He pulled a strand of hair from her face.  
She groaned a little, making his whole body freeze, his heart seemed to be stuck in his throat.  
He blinked once, twice, as if coming out of a trance.  
'What was that?' he thought.  
'I think it's obvious...' hissed a cold voice inside him.  
"No, it's not. It's just...uh..." he sighed, and he picked her up, taking her back to the hotel.  
He carried the limp form in his arms to the Alleyway.  
When he was behind the hotel, the female ninja groaned, her eyelids fluttering, and finally opening.  
"Squall..." she murmured, almost a breath.  
"I'm so sorry..." she looked up at him. He almost dropped her.  
Her eyes were now empty, a grayness inside them instead of the usual lively deep blue. Her voice too, he noted, seemed far away.  
"Yuf, just hold on. You'll be fine. Aer'll heal you."  
Yuffie slipped back into unconsciousness.  
He walked into the Red Room, which Aerith and Cloud shared. They were having one of their 'conversations.'  
Squall barged in through the doors, clearing his throat.  
"Am I interrupting?" he asked in the harsh tone everyone was used to.  
"Oh," Aerith said, still looking at Cloud.  
"Leon, where have you—" her sentence stopped short when she saw Yuffie.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" she shouted.  
Squall didn't answer, but took Yuffie into the next room, the Green Room, and laid her on the bed.  
"Oh, jeez...I better call the doctors." Cloud said, in the doorway, Aerith next to him. He disappeared.  
  
The next couple of hours were a blur. The meds came and went, saying that she should be awake by morning. They said they couldn't do anything to really help her, it wasn't too bad.  
Squall was laying on the couch which Aerith had insisted he moved into the Green Room from the Lobby. "If she woke up, and no one's around, then who would know that she was awake?" she had explained, tired.  
Squall couldn't sleep, though. His mind kept lingering on Yuffie. 'Why am I feeling like this?' his mind asked, but he knew, though he didn't admit it to anyone, even himself. He sighed.  
He heard a faint rustle near the bed. The lights were off, so he couldn't see anything.  
"Yuffie?" he whispered into the darkness. His hand inched toward the Gunblade in case...something unexpected was in the room.  
"Who's there?" a raspy voice hissed from the bed.  
"Leon." he said, his grasp on the Gunblade loosening.  
"Leon?" the voice repeated.  
"Yeah. It's Leon." he said, trying his hardest to hide the worry in his tone of voice.  
She whispered something like, "Who am I," but Squall's mind corrected it as "Where am I."  
"Your at the Hotel. In our room." he didn't realize it, but it was a bad choice of words.  
"So you're my boyfriend?" she asked.  
"You're kidding, right, Yuffie?" he said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yuffie? Yuffie who?"  
"Come on, Yuf, enough with the acting. It's late. I'm tired, you got Aerith worked up."  
"Oh, okay...Leon." she said.  
Now he knew something was wrong. It wasn't like Yuffie to call him, "Leon" instead of "Squall."  
"Yuf, are you okay?" he asked, a little more worried.  
"Sure, I'm fine. Yuffie...that's a stupid name..." she grimaced.  
"I kinda like it..."Squall said silently.  
"Ow! I'm so sore!" she yelled.  
"Live with it." he muttered in his regular cold tone.  
"You're a lousy boyfriend, have I ever told you that?"  
"You never said I was your boyfriend."  
"Oh, well, you're a lousy roommate."  
"Yuffie, where did you come from?" he asked.  
Silence.  
"What's your last name?" Silence.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I guess. I'm tired. Can you turn on the light before I go to sleep? I'm afraid of the dark."  
"No you aren't."  
"I am now, that I have a psychotic roommate. Besides, can I look at you? I mean, you are my boyfriend or roommate or whatever, right?"  
"You really don't remember?" he got up, and turned on the light switch.  
She yawned, and finally looked over to him.  
"Oh, you are kinda cute..." then, she gasped, as if she was surfacing out of water.  
"Squall..." she whispered.  
He rushed over and sat on the bed, and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Yuffie! You remember! What's my name?!"  
"Squall..." she said, in that faraway voice she used the night before.  
"Squall...I need you..." she said, her empty eyes turning gray again.  
"Help me..." she grabbed onto his shoulders.  
Then, she pushed back, her eyes widened.  
"No! Nooo! Don't come near me! Squall! Squall! Help me! Find me!" she started beating at his chest hard, then went limp, falling back onto the bed. Her mouth was twisted in an 0 of shock and terror.  
Leon flopped down on the couch, and tried to get some sleep, but his mind kept on replaying that horrible scene and Squall couldn't help but wonder what on Planet the girl saw. 


	2. It's Not Whether You Win or Lose

A/N: Okay, Chapter One was Ok, but I'm deciding to lay off the lyrics for the Chapter Titles. ^.  
  
I have no idea how long this will be, as I just got finished with Chapter 4, writing it out, and I know I still have a very long way to go.  
  
Okay, sooooooo….*drum roll*  
  
Chapter 2: It's Not Whether You Win or Lose…  
  
"Good morning!" shouted the seventeen year old ninja.  
  
Squall reluctantly half opened his eyes, and saw the cheery girl awake and up.  
  
"Good night," he snapped, turning over. Forgetting he was on a couch, he rolled over and hit the floor with a crash. The girl just laughed.  
  
"Yuffie, what time is it?" he asked her, yawning.  
  
"8:00 sharp." she answered. "Squall, it's not like you to sleep in. You usually wake up at dawn."  
  
"It's Le—" his realized something, his eyes fully open now.  
  
"You-you remember?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything." she giggled.  
  
"What?" he asked, in the same tone he normally had.  
  
"I thought that you were my boyfriend?" she started laughing.  
  
"And I thought that you were faking." he retorted.  
  
"Yuffie, what happened last night? When you were screaming last night?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that you actually cared, Squall." she snapped. He noticed that she was avoiding the question, and going for a fight.  
  
She started to lose her balance.   
  
Squall shot off the couch and almost fell into himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist before she crashed onto the ground.  
  
"Aw, Squall, I didn't think you'd care…" she tried to sound sarcastic, but it came out in choked whisper.  
  
"It's Leon." he muttered mechanically. "And no, not really. But Aerith will flip if she knew that I let you get hurt. Come on, Yuff. You should get some rest." he laid her on the bed.  
  
"I can do anything I want, Squallie." she murmured, then fell asleep.  
  
He stayed with her for a few hours, then, after about 4:00, decided to go to the waterway to train.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Once Yuffie was sure Leon was out of the room, she healed her legs, the rest of her body still scarred for show.  
  
She looked at the small mechanical alarm clock that she and Leon shared. Only 4:00.  
  
"How long was I out?" she wondered to herself. "Only eight hours."  
  
She tried getting up, but a force held her down.  
  
'Not yet…' hissed a voice.   
  
"You're…you're not real. Get away from me…" then she fell asleep.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Squall still couldn't get over the fact that Yuffie was in trouble. 'What was she hiding, if anything? Was she even in trouble?'  
  
He sighed, then went back to the training that he was doing in the waterway, swinging his Gunblade at invisible enemies.  
  
'wait, what was that?' he thought. He examined the ground. There, on the ground was a circle, and in front of it were three triangles, about the same size, making a pyramid. (A/N: Kinda like the Mark in Zelda: Ocarina of Time)  
  
He decided to ignore it, though, probably some kid's graffiti, he didn't want to waste time bothering with it.  
  
But his mind kept on lingering on last night.  
  
"Squall, help me! Find me!"  
  
'What could she have meant?'  
  
'Probably just in shock. It was rational, after all.'  
  
He kept swinging his Gunblade over and over again, trying to take his mind off it.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Soon, it was nighttime, and Squall walked back to the Hotel.  
  
He'd rather sleep at Cid's shop than there, since the couch back in the Green Room was really uncomfortable.  
  
But, he decided that if he didn't, Aerith would probably flip, since she didn't know that Yuffie was out of her coma.  
  
So, he went to the Green Room, and found that the lights were out.  
  
"Yuffie?" he called out.  
  
He saw the small lump in the moonlight.  
  
He walked over to the couch, rested his Gunblade under the couch, took off his boots, then laid down.  
  
* * *  
  
'The Heartless were back, a new Keyblade Master was chosen. It was a girl, with short black hair, but that's what all Squall could see at the moment. They were fighting back to back in the Waterway, with probably a dozen Heartless surrounding them.  
  
The Heartless were surrounding them, the Defender Heartless in the front waves and back waves, then the Shadows in the middle waves.  
  
"Ready?" the Keyblade Master asked, in a voice like Yuffie's, but more raspier.  
  
"When aren't I?" Squall asked, his unusual coldness surprising even him. It was almost if he hated her or something.  
  
"We cut through. We've got five." the girl said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Squall heard himself ask."  
  
The girl muttered something under her breath.  
  
As they started cutting through the Heartless that were in between them and the exit ot the cave, a noise from outside woke him up.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall's eyes snapped open. There was a rustling noise, and Squall realized it was coming from the bed.  
  
'Perhaps she was just turning,' he thought to himself.  
  
But the two thumps of feet touching the floor sent shocks going through him.  
  
The floor creaked under her body. Squall heard the click of the door unlocking, then saw a small sliver of dim yellow light turn thicker, then, as her silhouette went through the doorway, the light waned, the door clicking softly behind her.  
  
Squall, now fully awake, decided to follow her.  
  
He picked up his Gunblade, put on his boots and left the room.  
  
She was already at the end of the hall, going down the stairs into the lobby when he caught sight of her.  
  
The lobby was dark, and many things, chairs, sofas and tables were there, giving Squall the advantage to hide whenever she turned around.  
  
He watched as Yuffie walked out of the hotel, then followed.  
  
* * *  
  
She led him all the way to the waterway. He hid behind a slab of wall sticking up like a large rectangle. He watched as Yuffie kneeled on the rocky ground. After a few moments, she raised her arms straight in the air, arms crossed, and Squall could hear her mumble something over and over, like a chant.  
  
As she mumbled, she lifted her head, and a small ball of light floated directly above her head. Then dozens of beams shot out, circling around her, dancing.  
  
Squall lifted an eyebrow. 'Something very weird is going on here,' he thought.  
  
As the light faded, he noticed Yuffie getting up. This time, when she turned around and looked his way, he could have sworn he had seen her eyes glow, one a bright but dark shade of blue, the other one a bright but dark shade of green.  
  
She was holding something too, but Squall really couldn't see it, the lighting was bad. She stood up and started walking his way. He hid himself as best as he could behind the slab, his dark clothes blending in with the darkness of the cave.  
  
Yuffie followed the small trickle of water of what used to be a small stream, leading out to the alleyway.  
  
Squall stayed though, and went back to the place where he saw Yuffie doing that…weird thing.  
  
'And what was she carrying?' he wondered. It really was too dark to see.  
  
Yes, where she was kneeling was on that pyramid thing which he saw earlier, though he had no clue what it was, or what she was doing.  
  
Now, though, he had to find her.  
  
He walked out of the Waterway, and into the alleyway. He had a choice: go into the Second District and try to find her all by himself, or wake Aerith and Cloud to form a search party?  
  
'Follow her, just trust yourself. For once, Okay?' said a cool voice in the back of his mind.  
  
Squall closed his eyes and headed for the Second District.  
  
He searched for her for ten minutes, then he decided that he should go to the Third District.  
  
When he reached the Third District, he looked over the wall that was five feet off the ground where he was standing. It was really about 10 feet in all, the lowest platform of the Third District was where Yuffie was.  
  
She was there, fighting, ('oh, no, no, not them') the Heartless. She wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see the weapon she was holding.  
  
But, as soon as she did her last blow to the last Defender, he saw it.  
  
She took the weapon and held it over to her right side, then swung it horizontally, and then it became perfectly visible.  
  
The Keyblade.  
  
Squall almost fainted.  
  
He ran out the door to the Third District when he saw her coming, and ran all the way to the hotel, finally falling asleep after a half hour.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I can't really write more for this Chappy. It's my B-day, so I'm gonna be out, so I want to post as much as I can!   
  
*Imitates Yuna*: I am very sorry for the inconvenience *bows down, then runs away* 


End file.
